


She-Ra and the Unwanteds

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angella is a fun mom, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fun is illegal, M/M, Overly dramatic teenagers, its pretty gay, more tags to he added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a gray world. Quite literally. The Fright Zone is a city of colorless people. They are separated into Wanteds, Neccessaries, and Unwanteds. Unwanteds are weak because they feel, and they create. Every year on the Purge, all 18 year olds are Purged and put in their group. But when this years Unwanteds arrive, they find Bright Moon, a world of color. Adora is a Wanted, but when she accidentally finds Bright Moon, she has a change of heart.





	1. The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for how rushed this seems! This chapter is mostly to lay down the world. The story begins next chapter.

“Lonnie, Wanted. Kyle, Neccessary. Catra, Wanted,” Shadow Weaver had to prepare herself to admit such. Catra is fully aware of how the cloaked woman feels about her. 

 

Shadow Weaver, the mysterious Secretary. She served Hordak, always wrapped in her cloak. The bloody red and deep black were the most colorful things outside the miserable farms. Her hair was shadowy black and fluffy. Unlike Catra's fluffy hair, it was more like Shadow Weaver's hair was trying to float up and away. No one knew her real name, supposedly she wasn't human. Rumors like that led to Purging though. Catra saw why people said such things though. Shadow Weaver was never seen uncovered, she was always in her flowing robe and her odd mask. Some say her eyes glow white.

 

Her mind wandered after her name was called, and she glanced at Adora. The blonde girl was standing stiffly.

 

Catra knew why. Adora used to have vivid dreams. Eventually, she shoved them away. Catra was sure that Hordak would dismiss dreams, most young people have dreams.

 

“Bow, Unwanted.” 

 

The boy doesn't look surprised, but he still casts his parents a final, sad look. They look teary eyed, but they do not react. Catra thinks she imagined it. Neccessary’s would never risk any, uh, feeling in this room. 

 

“Perfuma, Unwanted.” A blonde girl with flowers in her hair smiled softly, seeming unsurprised. 

 

“Adora,” Catra stiffened, waiting. “Wanted.”

 

She let out the breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

 

It was okay. Her and Adora will stay together. They'll attend Wanted University.

 

The Unwanteds are shackled, and Catra was horrified with herself when she felt a twinge of pity and fear for the Unwanteds that she nearly was part of. Not for creativity, no, that was far below Catra. No, it was her desire to explore and wander around. She quickly “grew out of it” since there was no more space in the Fright Zone to explore.

 

Adora headed to the orphan facility, and Catra followed.

 

“So Adora, any plans for University?”

 

Adora began to smile but crushed it, replying blandly, “Of course, I have a solution to the issue with our lack of food.” 

 

Catra nodded, “That's good. I'm sure Lord Hordak will appreciate it.”

 

“I hope so.” Adora said, and Catra wanted to hug the girl and shower her with support. But sadly, they would never work. Lord Hordak carefully chooses who will marry who, and who will produce promising offspring. The only known exception were two men who married after their wives died. 

 

Obviously Catra and Adora had more to prove, orphans usually came from Neccessaries that couldn't handle the workload. 

 

They still have three years before marriage though. Unless they proved capable of impressive things, in which case they were to have children with the most promising available male.

 

Catra grimaced at the thought. She despised the idea of children. And men. Especially men. 

 

The orphan facility was small and crowded. It had five bunk beds pushed against each side. Catra slept on the bottom with Adora so an extra kid could fit. He was a young boy named Tyo, and she actually rather liked the preteen. 

 

Even so, another three kids slept on the floor. At least an extra bed would open with Adora and Catra leaving. 

 

They had few belongings, just ratty clothes. Catra owned an odd headband that hooked around her face and covered her hairline. She hadn't worn it in a while, but she liked it. 

 

Adora finished carefully shoving her three other sets of clothes in her bag. Catra did the same. Hopefully Wanted University would supply them with new clothes.

 

The duo walked to their new home, Wanted University. The sun was hot and the world was gray. Lord Hordak's palace gleamed lightly in the sunlight, its twisting spires reaching just under the barbed wire covering of the Fright Zone. Catra cast a glance at the barbed wire. She always had a fear that one day it would collapse on top of her. 

 

The ramshackle bus shudders down the street. Catra can see one girl is wrapped in chains, unable to move. Her hair is incredibly long and ragged, a light purple splash among the dull colors of the Fright Zone. 

 

Most people who were born with colorful hair ended up Unwanted even without any infractions. That purple haired girl in the bus wasn't the best example. She’s someone with infractions so extreme she was locked up to prevent her from infecting others. 

 

Other Wanteds were trickling in and out of the University, greeting Adora and Catra. At the door was a tall, kind of buff lady. Her hair was shaved around the sides, so it looked like there was just a pile of whipped cream on her head.

 

Catra thought she was kinda pretty though, in a warrior way. 

 

“Hi new students! I'm Scorpia, your tour guide today.” Scorpia smiled, and Catra was shocked at the blatant emotion. Why wasn't Scorpia an Unwanted fire so much personal expression? Catra also wondered why Scorpia wore lipstick on her top lip only. 

 

“Hello Scorpia, pleased to meet you.” Adora nodded, and Catra rolled her eyes but nodded as well. 

 

Scorpia showed them the cafeteria and where all the classes were, then led them to a side building with multiple sections.

 

“The female sector is here. There is a bunk bed, but we never have so many students that you have a roommate. Adora, you're in here.” Scorpia shoved a puzzled Adora into a small but cozy looking room. 

 

Catra was shoved into the room nextdoor, which seemed identical. The walls were grayish white, the ceiling was a deep brown and the floor was old gray carpeting. 

 

Catra set her new textbooks down on top of a small dresser. She peeked inside to find five sets of the school uniform. No underwear though. Catra supposed she’d buy herself new bras, as hers were beginning to get a but worn out. 

 

She flopped onto the stiff mattress, and ended up in a deep sleep.

 

  
♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤  
  


 

Meanwhile, across the island, the Unwanteds had begun a new life. 

 

When the bus had dropped them off, they were all gloomily unemotional about their upcoming deaths.

 

The governors led the Unwanteds through the great. 

 

The Exterminators were cloaked beings, possibly human. Entrapta laughed giddily as the governors unwrapped her.

 

“Oh boy, chains off! I feel so free!” She laughed, cackling maniacally. “Hey, I think I've seen you!” She happily jumped around to each other Unwanted.

 

“Oh wow, we get to see the Great Lake of Boiling Oil! I've always wanted to know why its boiling and why there's such a large collection of oil. Did you know oil is an extremely rare substance found only in that lake?” Entrapta swung around, gushing to each Unwanted.

 

They all grimaced, and yelps arose when they heard the gates close. 

 

The cloaked Exterminators wait until the bus has chugged away. Then they drip off their cloaks with sighs.

 

“Ooh! I love your hair! Why does it sparkle?” Entrapta asked a younger girl. She had two toned hair and part if it sparkled. 

 

“All explained in good time,” she said calmly. Then she turned to a taller woman, “Did I do good?” 

 

The woman has the same two toned hair. It doesn't sparkle. But…

 

“Wings! Oh you simply must tell me how they work,” Entrapta rambled on about her interests, and eventually the woman sighed.

 

“Welcome, Unwanteds, to Bright Moon. I am Angella, Queen of Bright Moon. But please, feel free to be our own ruler.” 

 

The Unwanteds gasp as the gray world shimmered and shifted into a world full of vibrant colors.  

 

“Here, you can all be yourselves.”

  
  
  



	2. Beauty Outside the Wall pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta reminisces about the Fright Zone's differences from the lively Bright Moon. Catra and Adora go exploring and find a path to a new future.

Entrapta was thrilled as she darted around Bright Moon. The lush green grass, the soft blue blue sky, the sapphire ocean, the rich brown tree trunks, it was all so beautiful. 

 

She was especially entranced by the castle. The castle was the magical home of all Unwanteds. Entrapta could spend all day examining what areas were built if what and how they stayed together magically.

 

The magic classes were also amazing. In the whirlwind that had been the past six months, she'd mastered her creative speciality: technology. She had even created her own new magical weapon. 

 

It was made by combining the life giving spell with one of those vain hair styling spells. 

 

Using that, Enrapta had animated her hair and used it to swing around the castle gleefully.

 

Currently, she was learning how to amplify the abilities of her robots using the old tech that sometimes washed up on shore.

 

“Wow! Good job Bow, I wish I was that talented,” Glimmer, Queen Angella's daughter, was praising her friend, Bow. Entrapta and Bow were rather good friends. They both had knacks for inventing new tech. 

 

Life had improved drastically. Especially since Entrapta used to spend all her time giggling in a cell, building tiny nothings with whatever scraps she could find.

 

In Bright Moon, all thoughts and ideas and emotions were permitted, no,  _ encouraged _ . It was fantastic. There was color and animals unlike any other and people with diverse personalities and appearances.

 

At one point, Entrapta had seen Spinnerella, an Unwanted who was Purged the year before herself. Spinnerella was now capable of amazing wind magic and no longer wore clothes that attempted to hide her “unideal” body, which was discouraged in the Fright Zone.

 

She also had a girlfriend, which shocked all the Unwanteds. They had no concept of love. Even Bow's fathers had only married in order to reduce how many homes were occupied. 

 

Queen Angella was kind and fair, though a bit overprotective. They'd learned that she had created the magical world of Bright Moon only seventeen years ago when her daughter was born. She could never send her own child to death, and so the last seventeen generations of Unwanteds were saved rather than thrown in the Great Lake of Boiling Oil. 

 

Entrapta laughed, a common sound in Bright Moon, as she stared into the dull land of the Fright Zone across the wall.

 

She found it funny. In the Fright Zone, they were taught at a young age that the world beyond the wall was full of terrors. That that was why they must have the immense wall and barbed wire ceiling. But from here, Entrapta could see that they lived on an island. All you could see was the ocean surrounding their small land. 

 

It was quite a mistake, the ocean could provide the Fright Zone with food and water. Though they'd need one of the fascinating desalination systems. 

 

But who was she to question the reclusive Lord Hordak and his shadowy Secretary? 

 

♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤

 

Adora held in a yelp, straining her muscles.

 

“Come on! Show me your skills Adora, impress us!” Her opponent growled, “Surely a future Force Captain can do better?”

 

She clenched her teeth, then heaved forward. Her opponent’s staff splintered underneath Adora's, and she rotated the staff to drive it to the ground just underneath her opponent's armpit.

 

The Wanted panted, then scoffed and left the training ring. 

 

Others complimented Adora's victory. Catra didn't smile, as she would have once. As Wanteds, they must be blank slates. So they nodded to each other. Their silent agreement to talk later.

 

“Adora, that was splendid.” The oddly calm and eerily soothing voice of Shadow Weaver has Adora's immediate attention.

 

The woman was behind her robe and mask as always, concealing her identity.

 

“Thank you, Secretary Shadow Weaver.” 

 

“No need to thank me. I must present you to Lord Hordak. Soon, you will lead us to a safe future.” 

 

Adora wanted to shiver under Shadow Weaver's dark tone and glittering gaze. But that was strictly prohibited. 

 

“Of course, we prevail when we survive.” Adora said, mindlessly saying the phrase drilled into her head at Wanted University.

 

We prevail when we survive. We prevail with farmers, soldiers, the wall, the barbed wire. We prevail with Lord Hordak. 

 

Shadow Weaver nodded and left in her strangely fluid manner. 

 

Adora sighed and immediately made her way outside the training facility and to the female dormitory. When she slipped into her own dull room, Catra is already there, a chair “accidently” covering the secret camera under each desk in each room. 

 

“Adora, you did great earlier.” Catra smiled for a moment.

 

Adora nodded, “Yeah, I almost lost though.”

 

“Nah, you had that cat in the bag.” 

 

Adora rolled her eyes, “Don't joke.” 

 

Catra huffed, putting a hand on her hip so her weight was all on one leg. Her hip jutted out on one side and flattened on the other. Its Adora’s favorite pose. 

 

Catra began wearing her own custom clothes a few months ago. They're skintight and the leggings are slit in a few spots. She also began wearing her old headpiece again. Scorpia encouraged that students wore clothes they found enhanced their appearance. 

 

Adora just wore the plain pants, long sleeved white shirt with Hordak's symbol on the back, and red vest that was the Wanted uniform. Most students did actually. Even Catra wore the red and white boots, which clashed  _ horribly  _ with her outfit. 

 

“Yeah, that's pushing my luck. Anyway, wanna go explore tonight?” 

 

Adora paused, “Explore where? You've shown me all of the Fright Zone.”

 

Catra grinned, “We'll go outside the wall. I found a crack.”

 

Adora gasped, “And you didn't report it? Catra I should turn you in right now!”

 

The girl frowned, and Adora thought that if human ears moved then Catra's would be folded flat against her head in fear and sadness.

 

Adora's eyes soften, “Sorry. Come on, we can pretend we saw it on patrol.”

 

Catra grinned, “Yes!”

 

Adora is led behind the palace, where the wall and building have only a foot of space between them. Catra easily squeezed herself in, but it took Adora a moment to cover the same distance.

 

Then Catra is  _ swallowed  _ by the wall.

 

“Catra?” Adora whisper shouted, and when she reached the same spot, she is also swallowed by the wall. 

 

The hole is small enough that it wasn't noticeable from the angle they saw while scooting along the wall, but it opened beneath her hands and then Adora yelped as she flopped onto ended up on a thin stretch of sand. 

 

Catra is already standing, gazing out at a glittering ocean. 

 

The water is a deep, stunning blue. It's unlike the clear water in the Fright  Zone. It screamed life and beauty. The light from the water reflected in Catra's blue eye beautifully, and turned her yellow eye emerald green.

 

Adora can't help but smile, “It's beautiful.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I dont have school for a week (Monday and Tuesday were canceled because California's air quality is terrible) I'll probably be able to write quite a few chapters. I currently gave absolutely no idea where this story will go but expect drama, angst, romance, and dumbass teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope to give both source materials justice. She-Ra and the Unwanteds are both amazing. That sounds cool, perhaps I'll rename it She-Ra and the Unwanteds


End file.
